The prior art provides devices and methods for persons to create their own cigarettes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,900 to Kastner discloses a cigarette making machine that employs a plunger to inject compressed tobacco into a pre-formed cigarette tube. The pre-formed empty cigarette tube is manually held at one end of a nozzle of the cigarette making machine during the injection of the portion of tobacco.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,624 to Kastner teaches a compact cigarette making machine for compacting and inserting a quantity of tobacco into a preformed cigarette tube. The tobacco receiving member is slidably retained within a base and movable longitudinally thereon to load tobacco into a cigarette tube secured to a nipple at its forward end. A cover is pivotally secured to the rearward end of the tobacco receiving member and slidable therewith respect to the base. The cover is pivotally movable from an open position to a closed position overlying the tobacco receiving member. The cover is substantially of the same width as the base and has a pair of opposed inner tongues engagable under a respective elongated flange which projects inside the open channel-shaped base from opposed side walls thereof when the tobacco receiving member is retracted rearwardly over the base. Accordingly, the cigarette making machine is very compact in dimension and can be easily carried by a user person.
The prior art fails to disclose a semi-automatic means to combine cigarette components, such as tobacco & a pre-made filter tube, to form multiple cigarettes quickly and of uniform quality.
It is therefore an objective of the invention to provide a convenient way to make and design cigarettes at home or in a retail kiosk or shop.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a device that will allow users to create custom cigarettes. Features of the tobacco, such as the blend, cut, and weight, can be tailored to accommodate users' specific tastes and desire from their cigarettes.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide a device that gives consumers a convenient way to create cigarettes with a controlled and reproducible quality whenever desired.